Victorious 20 years later
by libbylott1D
Summary: The cast of victorious 20 years later! R and R. Read my other stories to.
1. Chapter 1

**At the moment the guys are 16/17 on the show. This story shows them in 20 years time, living there new lives**

**The Oliver's**

**Beck and Jade got married and live and work in Los Angles. Beck does small, local acting jobs from time to time but he works full time at his dad's garage. Jade is a beauty therapist at a spa and is the assistant manager. They have two girls, Violet, 11, and Marissa, 8. Violet has been paralyzed from the waist down since birth and has a wheel chair. Beck and jade installed a chair lift so that Violet can go upstairs. She is closer to jade and is lot like jade but not as grumpy and depressing. She goes to a normal middle school. Her hobbies are acting, writing, watching horror movies with Jade and Wheelchair tennis. Marissa is fun and bubbly. She is closer to Beck and she is a quite girly but also a tomboy. She loves singing and playing baseball with her dad along with acting like her mom. The family have a black Labrador named Sally (Violet and Marissa named her).**

**The Harris's**

**Tori and Andre got married and became a very successful couple. Tori own a huge store in a L.A mall and is one of the most well-known business women around. Andre signed with Jay-Z's record label but wasn't a hit. Jay-Z hired him as a song writer and now he writes for everyone and anyone out there. Tori and Andre have four kids: Kaitlin is 13 and is an amazing singer like Tori but she prefers acting. She is hoping to get into Hollywood arts when she is 14 like her mom and dad but they live further away then they did. The second oldest is Mollie. Mollie's 8 and is very quite. She is a musical guineas and plays 5 instruments (piano, flute, clarinet, french horn and cornet) that she was not forced to play. She is a straight student and unlike Kaitlin likes to keep herself to herself. The next two are Max and Davie (6 and 4). These two are average boys. They love baseball, soccer and video games. Andre normally plays with them as he needs time to relax with the boys. Max is in 1st grade and Davie is in Kindergarten. They are always causing trouble.**

**The Shapiro's****.**

**Robbie and Cat are happily married with there 6 year old twins, Bonnie and Bennie. Cat has finally grow up and is a hair stylist and make up artist. She usually does movies and theater production but sometimes does private wedding, but those are usually for celebrities. Robbie still has Rex and with 3 other puppets does birthday parties and other parties for kids. He works long hours and doesn't get a lot of money. He also doe puppets shows for Bonnie and Bennie. Bonnie amd Bennie are twins but are very different. Bonnie is a tomboy and loves to play soccer and baseball and make a mess. She's always giddy and hyper but she always listens to Cat, (she just laughs at Robbie if he tell's her what to do).She's mommy's little girl and never disobey's her, unless there's something to do with candy... Bennie (Benjamin) is a well mannered little boy. He loves dancing and does battle, which he loves. He love singing along to the TV and playing with Cat. Dancing is his passion and Robbie is his number one fan! He drives Bennie everywhere. **

**There you go you've met the cast but here's a quick preview**

**The Shapiro's house **

**Bonnie is chasing Bennie round the kitchen pretending to be airplanes and Robbie is trying to tell them off. Cat was out working **

Robbie- Bonnie get back here it's bath time

Bonnie- No! Want mommy!

Bennie- WEEH! I'm a plane!

Robbie- Then go fly into the bath tub

Bonnie- (Stops) NO Daddy! Mommy gives us baths! So no mommy, no bath!

Bonnie was very stubborn when it came to mommy/ daddy situations.

Robbie- Okay but if you don't have a bath I'll get the moster out of the attic to come and eat you...

Bonnie- (screams) Arrrrrr monster!

**She and Bennie run to the bath**

**After their baths the kids are in bed asleep...at last. Cat gets home **

Cat- Hey Rob. How were the Kids?

Robbie- Annoying, loud, stubborn. They don't love me as much as they love you (pouts)

Cat- (giggles) They do, well Benni adores you and Bonnie's just stubborn...

**To be continued... Please R and R! Thanks **


	2. Birthday's and the hospital

**At the Olivers. Beck is planning to buy a speical lift for the pool so Violet can get in and out.**

Jade- So how much will it cost?

Beck- About $2,000

Jade- How are we going to get that money? We can barely afford things now?

Beck- My Mom is giving us $500 to help but that still leaves us with over $1000 to pay.

**Marissa walks in**

Marissa- Mom I feel sick

Jade- What's up sweetie?

Marissa- My tummy hurt's

She points to her appendix.

Jade- Beck! Go back a bag for Marissa, I'm taking her to the hospital.

Marissa- Mommy, I don't want to go to the hospital.

Jade- Baby, I know but I don't want you to get to poorly and where it hurts means you might have an infection in your stomach.

**At the Harris's. Tori is making sandwiches for lunch and Davie is clinging on to her leg.**

Tori- Davie, you have t get of my leg if you want to have an lunch.

Davie- NOOO! No lunch Moma!

Andre- Come on little guy. Let's go to the swing set.

Davie- No Daddy

**Kaitlin and Mollie walk in.**

Kaitlin-Okay I have everything planned for my birthday in three months time. Mollie has calculated all the total cost of everything.

Tori- Okay well go get Max so we can eat the food.

**Tori made tuna and sweet corn, cheese and tomato and leftover turkey and apple sauce sandwiches.**

Andre- So Kaitlin, What are you plans?

Kaitlin- Mollie?

Mollie- Sorry. We have different sections. Party, present and birthday dinner. Okay for the present's Kaitlin want a Macbook air, a new iPhone, a Hollister Track suit, a youth gym membership at 241 Gym, a facial and massage at Devil's delight body treatments, a iPad case and a new pair of Victoria Beckham skinny jean's. This will cost $1679.99...

Andre- HOW MUCH?

Mollie- $1679.99 but I'm sure we could knock some off...

Tori- Kaitlin, that's way to much money! We can't afford all of that!

Kaitlin- But in L.A Gossip you and Dad were name "L.A's best couple" and Beck Oliver that actor even claimed that he was jealous about you guys being so rich and successful!

Andre- We will give you one grand, 2 grand on your party and five hundred for the dinner.

Kaitlin-Fine we'll rethink everything later Mollie.

Max- It's MY birthday before Kaitlin's!

Andre- It is little man? What do you want?

Max-An Xbox 360, a new baseball bat and I want to see the New York Giants!

Tori- Well we have expensive kids.

Mollie- New York is a 41 hour drive away!

Davie- I want a pet!

Kaitlin- Yeah I want Chihuahua!

Andre- NO! No rat dogs!

Tori- Okay as an early birthday present we can get 2 dogs but it will be part of your presents's. ALL of your presents.

Kaitlin- YAY! Okay Mollie let's go and fix the other details!

**At the ****Shapiro's**

Robbie- Hey Cat it's your birthday soon.

Cat- I know. Thirty-seven.

Robbie- Shall we have a party?

Cat- Yeah and I think Tori's Kid's, Kaitlin and Max, have birthday's after mine so it'll be nice to get the old gang back.

Robbie- I have Singan's number...

Cat- NO! He's married to Trina!

Robbie- Defiantly not then.

Cat- I have Tori's number and Jade's. I met up with up them six months ago. I'll Call them

**Cat calling Tori's landline (C= Cat, T=Tori ect)**

K- Hello?

C- Hi It's Cat are you Kaitlin?

K- Yeah, Cat who?

C- Oh I'm your mom's friend from high school. May I speak to her?

K- Okay.

T- Hey Cat.

C- Tori! My birthday is next month and I'm planning a party and I was wondering if you, Andre and the Kid's wanted to come?

T- Yeah sure, We'd love to!

C- KK I'll speak to you later bye!

**Cat hung up. Cat called Jade mobile because no ever pick's up the landline.**

J- Hello? (Jade was sobbing down tho phone)

C- Jade. It's Cat, are you okay?

J-Yeah but my youngest, Marissa has just been admitted to hospital.

C- Okay I'll call back later. Love ya Jade!

J- Love ya to red-head bye

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Kid's want Candy

**Oliver's- Marissa has appendicitis and is in the hospital. Jade is staying with her one night and Beck the other. Violet visits during the day after school.**

Marissa- Mom where's my op?

Jade- Tomorrow sweetie.

Marissa- It really hurt's.

Jade- I know baby, I know.

**Violet and Beck enter. Violet managed to push her self in.**

Jade- Hey Vi! You managed to get yourself in?

Violet- Uh-huh! All the way from the elevator!

Beck- She insisted to.

Violet- Hey Marissa, I got you something.

**Violet handed Marissa a stuffed penguin with a hoddie on. On the hoddie was One Direction, Marissa's favorite band.**

Marissa- Thanks Vi!

**Harris's- Andre is out with Mollie and Tori is left at home with Kaitlin, Max and Davie. Tori need's to go grocery shopping.**

Tori- Guy's let's go!

Kaitlin- But I'm expecting an email to confirm my Justin Bieber ticket!

Tori- You can receive email's on you Blackberry. But, oh that's right, you broke it!

Kaitlin- It was Davie!

Davie- Moma, It wasn't me!

Tori- I know sweetie. Are you coming shopping with mommy?

Davie- Only if we can get candy.

Tori-Only if you behave. Got your shoe's on Davie, Kaitlin?

Davie- Yeah!

Kaitlin- Yeah mom.

Tori- MAX! Come on we're going!

Max- (shouting down the stairs) Coming MOM!

**Max enter's the hall. Tori carries Davie into the car and staps him up. Max get's himself in his booster but Tori fastens him in. Kaitlin sulks in the car. Tori Locks up and drive's to the store.**

At the store.

Tori- Guy's you have to stick together. Wal-Mart is BIG. Davie, are you going in the cart?

Davie- Yeah Moma

Max- Hey! I wanna go in the cart!

Tori- Max, you're a big boy now, you can walk and if you get tired I'll carry you okay?

Max- (sulking) Okay

Tori- Okay, Kaitlin, can you hold onto Max's hand so I can push the cart.

Kaitlin- Sure, Mom

**With Andre and Mollie. Mollie was at her junior orchestra. They are on their way home in the car. **

Andre- So Mollie, do want to go Hollywood Arts like me and you're mom?

Mollie- Not really.

Andre- Why not Mollie-Moo?

Andre- Because to go to Hollywood Arts you need to be super good at something and playing the French Horn isn't exactly Hollywood standers is it?

Andre- Well that's got in, playing my instruments. But Mol-the-Trol, you can write amazing scripts and stories so I'll teach you how to write some music and there you go!

Mollie- Thanks Daddy.

**At the Shapiro's. Robbie was at dance class with Bennie.**

Bonnie- Mommy! Mommy!

Cat- Yeah Bonnie?

Bonnie- I want candy!

Cat- Have you cleaned your room?

Bonnie- No.

Cat- Go clean it if you want candy.

Bonnie- Okay Mom.

**Bonnie run's off to her room. Jade call's Cat (J= Jade, C=Cat)**

C- Hello?

J- Hey Cat, it's Jade.

C- Hey hey!

J- I'm returning your call from the other day.

C- Oh yeah! It's my birthday in a few week's time and next Saturday I'm having a party, do you Beck and the girl want to come?

J- Oh yeah we'd love to but Marissa is in hospital at the moment so we'll have to see how she is.

C-Of course, well give her load's of love from Lil' red and Robbie.

J- Bye!

**Next time, marissa's op, cat's party and Max's terror... **


	4. Kiddie bad times

**The Harris's.**

**It's The middle of the night and Max keeps on having the same bad dream.**

_Henry- Max, I'm going to kill you!_

_Max- Why?_

_Henry- Just because!_

_**Henry turn's into a giant viking and start's chasing Max. Max's tries to run away but Henry catches up to him.**_

_Henry- MOMMY! DAD! HELP!_

**_Tori and Andre don't come. Henry swoop's down his axe._**

Max- _(awake and screaming)_ ARRRRGGGHHHH! MOM! DAD! HELP!

Tori and Andre come running in.

Tori- What's up Max?

Andre- Are you okay?

Max- No this bad boy from first grand was a viking and you didn't save me! _(starts to cry)_

Tori- _(hugging max)_ Maxie, It's okay!

Andre- Yeah little Max, Mommy and Daddy are here now!

Tori- And Daddy can change your bed sheet's when we go down stair's for some milk.

Andre- Actually, I was going to get the milk...

Tori- It's fine Andre, I'm on it!

**Downstairs- It's 2 am on a Wednesday. Maxie Is drinking his milk at the table on Tori's lap.**

Tori- Max, is the bad boy in your dream in your class at school?

**Max nods**

Tori- Is he mean to you at school.

Max- _(nods)_ Yeah he steals my chocolate and candy and he hit's me and kicks me.

Tori- Is he your friend?

Max- No Mommy! I don't like him.

Tori- Why didn't you tell me about him?

Max- Because he said if I told he would bite me and steal all of my lunch!

Tori- Okay Max. Shall we go back up to bed?

After Tori and Andre are in bed and Max is fast asleep.

Tori- I'm worried about Max. He's getting bullied really bad.

Andre- By who Tori?

Tori- Henry, the guy in his dreams.

Andre- Well bad dream's mean it's bad bullying. Should we tell his teacher?

Tori- I'll mention it at school tomorrow.

That morning at that Oliver's. Beck is at the hospital with Marissa.

Beck- Vi, you want cereal?

Violet- No thanks.

Beck- You have to eat before school. You have your play after school!

Violet- I'm just worried about Marissa.

Beck- She had her operation yesterday, I'm sure she's fine. I'll call Mom now to make sure, okay?

Violet- Thank's Dad. I'll get some Apple Jacks.

Beck calls Jade. (B- Beck, J- Jade)

J- Beck? It's 7:30 in the morning!

B- Sorry babe, Violet was wondering how Marissa was. She refused to eat until she heard some news.

J- Oh she's fine. Fully recovered and she's coming home tomorrow but she's taking the rest of the week of school so she can go to Cat's party on Saturday.

B- Okay, love you bye!

J- Bye.

**Beck hung up.**

Violet- So?

Beck- She's good, she's coming home tomorrow but she need's to rest if we want to go to your Aunt Cat's birthday party.

**Sorry! Not much but I will update tomorrow!**


	5. PLEASE READ

I'm soo sorry to leave you guys hanging I'e bearly had any time to write.. I'm so tired and stressed and feeling quite suicidal from time to time. Pleases bear with me... Keep the comments coming please!Love you xxxxxxxx


End file.
